nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bombs (Bomba)
Bombs are weapons in the game Bomba. Overview Bombs seem to have influenced the naming of Bomba, as bombs are used frequently. There are four types of bombs able to be used by the player, and one bomb which is a hazard. Bombs have an orange outline and resemble a head of a creature, and will explode eventually after being dropped (some), bombs also float to the surface of water and are needed for destroying moss. All bombs are spawned from a grey spawner. When a bomb is taken away from it, the bomb will still be seen on the spawner, only appearing transparent and becoming solid when the taken bomb explodes. An explosion produced by a bomb is strong enough to destroy enemies and moss, and as will kill Bomba itself. When a bomb is dropped, it will fall to the ground and the player will have to go and pick up another bomb if they need to use another of the bomb, save for the bombs encountered on level one, which when picked up allow the player to drop three before having to go and pick up another bomb. Bombs will not explode when contact is made with enemies or moss, rather, a few seconds must be waited before the bomb explodes. Bombs Regular bombs Regular bombs are common bombs in Bomba. Regular bombs are the first bombs introduced in Bomba. Appearance The bomb resembles the head of a cat, and acts like a regular bomb. Game information A regular bomb, once dropped, will soon flash them open its mouth and explode, destroying any enemies or moss caught in the explosion. They are the most basic types of bomb, and used often in early levels. File:regularbomb.PNG|A regular bomb Big bombs Big bombs are a type of bomb in Bomba. Appearance The big bomb is similar to the regular bomb, but bigger and has a large orange smile. Game information Big bombs act like regular bombs, except they have a bigger explosion. They also take a bit faster to explode then normal bombs. File:bigbomb.PNG|A big bomb Flying bombs Flying bombs are a type of Bomb in Bomba. Appearance Flying bombs have the appearance of a creature with eyes but no mouth, and a propeller for ears. Game information Flying bombs when placed will not drop to the ground like other bombs, but will rather activate its propeller ears and stay in the air and in a few seconds explode. Except for the bombs appearance and its ability to keep themselves in the air, it acts like a regular bomb. File:flyingbomb.PNG|A flying bomb Time bombs Time bombs are a type of bomb in Bomba. Appearance The appearance of the bomb is of a head of a cat with a clock with a hand on it moving quickly. Game information Time bombs are the most dangerous type of Bomb in Bomba. When a time bomb is obtained, a meter above Bomba's head will slowly deplete, this meter signifying the time left until the Bomb explodes. Due to the short time limit for the bomb, the player has to move quickly to not be be caught in the explosion. In levels the Time Bomb appears, the player has to usually move quickly through tunnels which may cause them to hit walls. File:timerbomb.PNG|A time bomb Moss bombs Moss bombs are hazards in the game Bomba. Moss bombs are the only type of bomb that appears in Bomba that is not a weapon the player can used, rather being a hazard using a bomb. Appearance Moss bombs appear as a small green creature with green tentacles on top of a black coloured bomb. Game information Moss bombs, although being hazards, can be easily detonated by moving Bomba close to one until the bomb begins to shake. Upon shaking, it will soon explode like a usual bomb, producing an explosion that can destroy moss. File:mossbomb.PNG|A moss bomb Trivia * In the cartoon "Adventure Time", a bomb called Bomba appears in the episode Guardians of Sunshine. Category:Bomba Category:Weapons Category:Hazards Category:Lists